totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Intryga i wyścig nie mające końca
Survivor Totalnej Porażki: Porażka w Dziczy ' '- Odcinek 2 - Intryga i wyścig, nie mające końca Chris wyleguje się na leżaku w samych majtasach. Obok niego Chef obiera ananasa. Chris: Co? Już jesteśmy na wizji? Nawet nie zdążyłem przygotować mowy! No, to... Eee... Witajcie, w Survivorze Totalnej Porażki: Porażce w Dziczy! Wczoraj poznaliśmy 18 nowych zawodników, którzy postanowili zawalczyć o... główną wygraną! Zawodnicy musieli zdobyć dwie skrzynki z prowiantem, aby przeżyć pierwszą noc. Zdążyły już utworzyć się konflikty, takie jak... No... Debory i Berly! Chef: One nazywają się Ebony i Kimberly. Chris: '''Naprawdę? No... Nieważne, przez ciebie wychodzę na idiotę! Więc, zdążyły się też utworzyć przyjaźnie, na przykład... '''Chef: '''Maddie i Ebony dalej są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Nie wierzę, że zapomniałeś... '''Chris: '''Mniejsza z tym! Jakie szalone wyzwanie odbędzie się dzisiaj? Czy między Wayne'm i Marnie, a może Historią coś będzie..? '''Chef: Oni się nazywają Dwayne, Maddie i Victoria... Chris: Przestań mi przerywać... No, więc, czy Laudy nie zajdzie w ciążę z Claudinho, tak jak im kazałem? Chef: Pomieszałeś ich imiona, oni... Chris: 'PRZESTAŃ mnie poprawiać! Ja tu jestem prowadzącym..! No, to jesteście ciekawi co się dzisiaj wydarzy? Oglądajcie Survivor... Totalnej Porażki... Porażkę w Dziczy! Gdzieś w lesie ''W lesie było paru zawodników na "scavenge huntingu". Byli to Tom, Garry, Celestia, Maddie i Dwayne. '''Tom: '''Garry, możesz na chwilę ze mną pogadać? '''Garry: No jasne! Tom: Ciii, nie tak głośno. Jak nas usłyszą, to zaczną coś podejrzewać... Nie potrzeba nam więcej kłopotów. Poszli za jakieś drzewo. Postawili jakieś siatki czy tam koszyki. Tom zaczął nerwowo się rozglądać i chodzić wkoło. Tom: Słuchaj, Garry... Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, może nawet jedynym, więc liczę, że nas nie wpuścisz nas w maliny... Garry: Spokojnie, możesz na mnie liczyć, przecież wiesz. Tom: '''Słuchaj, wszyscy nas wzięli na celownik. Nie jesteśmy tutaj najpopularniejsi, jesteśmy po prostu głównym celem dla innych! Nie ma żadnych konfilktów i... i... Wiesz, nie spodoba ci się to co powiem, ale... musimy podburzyć parę osób. '''Garry: Co? Wiesz, że jak nam się nie uda z tym pomysłem, to już w ogóle jesteśmy straceni? Tom: Wiem, sam nie wierzę w co mówię, bo to takie... nie w moim stylu, ale.... Ech... Mam jeszcze jeden pomysł, nie spodoba ci się pewnie w ogóle, ale musimy coś zrobić... Garry: Hm? Tom: ........ Musimy wejść w układ z Celestią... Garry: Hej, że co?! W Nowicjuszach vs Weteranach ona wręcz chciała ciebie pożreć żywcem! Zmienić w kamień każdym spojrzeniem! Ona cię nie trawi, ty chyba jej też i chcesz teraz... Tom: 'Ciii! Nie tak głośno... Wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz, ale to nasza jedyna szansa by pozostać w grze. A Celestia już raz wygrała, brała udział w tym szajsie dwa razy... Ma doświadczenie. Tylko ona nas może poprowadzić do zwycięstwa... Wiesz przecież, że... '''Celestia: '''O czym rozmawiacie..? ''Celestia zajrzała zza krzaków i do nich przyszła. Zmierzyła ich wzrokiem. '''Garry: Tom... Eeee... Celestia: Zresztą nieważne, będę z wami szczera... Przysłuchiwałam się wszystkiemu, nie musicie robić ze mnie idiotki, jeśli w ogóle was stać na coś takiego. Chcecie mi coś powiedzieć? Tom: Celestio, chcielibyśmy założyć z tobą sojusz. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, oparła głowę o rękę. Celestia: Proszę bardzo... Nie ma sprawy. Garry: 'Naprawdę to dla nas zrobisz? '''Celestia: '''Hm, dlaczego by nie. Problem w tym, że to i tak bez sensu. Tom jest w innej drużynie, nie ochronimy go. Poza tym, nie mam ochoty zawalać wyzwań dla jednej osoby... Aczkolwiek oferta jest otwarta... Nie pozwólcie jej tylko tak po prostu odejść w zapomnienie. Zemsta jest suką, wiecie... Muszę już iść, Garry zresztą chyba też. Do zobaczenia, Tom... ''Celestia odeszła z Garrym. Ten tylko mu pomachał na pożegnanie. Tom wyszedł zza drzewa. '''Tom: Ech, w co ja się pakuję, to normalnie przecież pakt z diabłem... Wpadł na Maddie. Maddie: Patrz gdzie leziesz... Tom: '''Och, hej Maddie. '''Maddie: Zebrałeś coś w ogóle? Gdzie jest twoja torba na jedzenie. Tom: 'Zostawiłem ją... tam! Zaraz wrócę! ''Pobiegł z powrotem w krzaki. 'Maddie: '''Dla mnie to możesz zresztą nie wracać... ''Pokręciła głową. Nagle spadło na nią mnóstwo owoców cytrusowych. '''Maddie: Auć! Who the hell do that!? Z drzewa zeskoczył Dwayne. Dwayne: Nie mogłem się doczekać twojego krzyku żałości... Maddie: 'To ty tu jesteś żałosny... gangolu. '''Dwayne: '''Poza tym, weź mi tu nie szpanuj tym swoim ingliszem. To nie Wielka Brytania. '''Maddie: '''Jezu, jak ty mnie... w*****sz! ''Wzięła parę owoców z ziemi i odwróciła się by odejść. '''Maddie: '''I dlaczego Ebony zawsze jak coś powie, to musi się to w pewien sposób objawiać... '''Dwayne: Hm? Maddie: Spitalaj, babskie sprawy. Jaskinia Muchołówek leftW sumie to mało się tu działo. Ebony się wylegiwała i nudziła, przyglądając się swojemu lusterku, obok niej siedziała Claudia pisząca w jakieś niezapisanej książce. Klein dobierał się do Toma, który spał, a Thomas, Helen i Jacob... budowali drzwi do jaskini. '' '''Ebony: '''Boooooże... Ale nudy! ''Prychnęła niezadowolona. 'Ebony: '''Serio, jesteście strasznie nudni. Nikt z was nie pomyślał żeby wziąć jakiegoś laptopa, tableta albo radio!? '''Helen: '''A jak niby chcesz podładować te rzeczy jak wyczerpie ci się w nich bateria? '''Ebony: '''A ty weź się nie wtrącaj, nie mówiłam do ciebie! ''Helen pokręciła głową, Ebony która to zauważyła podeszła do niej. 'Ebony: '''Ty chyba masz do mnie jakiś problem, prawda? '''Helen: '''Nie? '''Ebony: '''No chodź, nie zgrywaj twardzielki tylko rozwiążmy to osobiście! ''Była gotowa się już bić, Helen się zdenerwowała i wyszła aby ochłonąć. 'Ebony: '''Ha! Wiedziałam, że tylko chojraczysz! Ebony - zawsze piękna i waleczna! '''Thomas: '''Helen! Helen, zaczekaj! Ej, Jacob możesz na moment sam to zrobić? ''Jacob przez chwilę się nie odzywał i pokiwał głową na tak. 'Thomas: '''Yyyy, no to pójdę po Helen. ''Poszedł, w tym czasie przyszła Maddie z jedzeniem. 'Maddie: '''A tym co się stało? '''Ebony: '''Maddie! ''Podbiegła i przytuliła dziewczynę. 'Ebony: '''Maddie, wieje tu nudą jak cholera, weź zmyjmy się stąd do jakiegoś klubu! '''Maddie: '''Klubu..? Wiesz, jesteśmy na bezludnej wyspie. '''Ebony: '''No jeju, to nie problem! '''Maddie: '''Ech... Weź mnie nie denerwuj, musiałam się wykłócać z tym całym Dwayne'm. '''Ebony: '''Dwayne? Aaaa, zaraz, zaraz. To ten taki seksiasty motocyklista? Czyli jednak się z nim spotkałaś, jak było, co? '''Maddie: '''Dlaczego zawsze jak coś powiesz, że na to liczysz to to się dzieje? ''Rzuciła torbę z jedzeniem na ziemię i założyła ręce. 'Ebony: '''No weź, nie byłoby fajnie mieć chłopaka na wyspie? Zobacz - nowy paring w Totalnej Porażce... Dwaddie! Albo... Madyne! Tak "ę", Madłęjn. ''Maddie przewróciła oczami. 'Maddie: '''Miłość to syf, a ja jestem tutaj by wygrać i nie będę się bawiła w te cholerne paringi. To żałosne. Sorry, ale muszę odpocząć, jutro ty idziesz za mnie zbierać pożywienie. ''Usiadła obok Claudii i wręcz odpłynęła. Ebony wzruszyła ramionami i poszła się przejść. 'Claudia: '''Mamy fajną drużynę, co? '''Maddie: '''Daj spokój... Męczy mnie to samo wypytywanie o paringi, nic tak mnie nie wnerwia jak te całe miłostki. Rzygam tym. '''Claudia: '''No cóż... Jakby nie patrzeć nie jesteśmy tutaj dla miłości, ale... ''Próbowała na szybko wymyślić jakiś argument. 'Claudia: '... ale niektórzy chłopcy tutaj są fajni! Zobaczysz, nie jest źle! I jest w czym wybierać! 'Maddie: '... 'Claudia: '''Nie przekonałam cię, co? '''Maddie: '''Niezbyt... '''Klein: '''Uuuu! Zaraz poleci biała maź radości! <3 ''Dziewczyny szybko się spojrzały na Kleina. Jak się okazało, wylewał mleko na Toma. 'Klein: '''Hihi, kolejna focia do portfolio "Skąpani Dżentelmeni". <333 ''Przegryzł ogórkiem. Tak, ja to piszę! Cdn niedługo. :3 Kategoria:Odcinki Survivora Totalnej Porażki: Porażki w Dziczy Kategoria:Fikcje TakiejTamJej Kategoria:Survivor Totalnej Porażki: Porażka w Dziczy